Karigan
by Believenfairies
Summary: In the middle of the night a girl is found unconscious at the Manor. Logan is in shock when he discovers who she is, but he has no idea what to feel when he finds out what she has become. It's better than it sounds, please read. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its characters.

Authors note: I've switched a few things around with the characters, so if you notice some discrepancies between my story and the original TV shows, I did that on purpose, nothing to massive though.

Karigan

Jean awoke with a start; something wasn't right, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She opened up her mind to activity throughout the Institute. Nothing seemed amiss but still, she reached out with her mind to contact to Professor.

_Professor, I might be crazy but…_

She was interrupted

_Quickly Jean, go to the front door and then meet me in the infirmary._

Hearing the urgency in the Professors voice, Jean jumped out of the bed and pulled open the front door with her mind as soon as it was within reach. Laying outside unconscious, soaked through to the bone from the night's rain, was a young girl.

"Oh my goodness," Jean whispered, not even aware that she has said it out loud, she picked up the girl bridle style and ran with her downstairs to the infirmary. The Professor was already down there waiting prepping the table, however he wasn't alone, Logan was there as well, he seemed to be just as confused with the night's events as she was.

"Jean put her on the table and start to pull those wet clothes off of her. Logan, could you go to the closet over there and get her some dry clothes, then wait in the hall until I call you." From the tone of Professor Xavier's voice no one could argue, so they split up to do their prospective jobs, neither had said anything.

It was a few minutes before the Professor allowed Logan back into the room, but when he did the girl was on the table dry yet still unconscious. Jean was sitting quietly in a chair across the room probably waiting for her next set of instructions. The Professor was at the girls head, he seemed to be probing her mind, probably trying to figure out what happened to her. Logan took the time to really look at the girl. Up until that moment he hadn't been able to see her face but he felt that there was something familiar about her. He took in her dark hair, the shape of her nose, the plumpness of her lips, and for some reason he knew that her small ears held some sort of significance. Her skin was a light brown color, almost like she had a perfect tan, but he knew that it was her natural coloring, and although he couldn't be sure how, he knew that if she were to open her eyes, they would be a deep chocolate brown with flecks of gold that seemed to pull in the light. It was then, while thinking about her eyes, that the memory clicked. Logan could only mutter one word that was so quiet Jean didn't even hear it.

"Karigan?"

" I'm sorry Logan," the Professor whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"What happened to her Charles, what is she doing here, _how_ did she get here?" Logan quietly demanded not taking his eyes from the girl.

The Professor just gave Logan a somber look, and Jean who was now standing looked between the two men, still clearly confused about what was happening, but she knew to keep quiet.

Logan turned his head to Charles, "What happened," he demanded, "you _have_ to tell me."

The Professor dropped his eyes, he couldn't look at Logan, he didn't know how to tell him about the horror this girl had recently been through. Just then he felt, rather than saw, Karigan stir. He lifted his eyes to her rolling his chair forward slightly looking at her curiously, after the trauma that this girl had goned though, she shouldn't wake up for another month.

Logan's eyes followed the Professors, he wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he assumed that if the Professor was watching her, then there must be a reason. Logan leaned down closer to the girl.

"Karigan," he whispered her name hoping that she would respond.

Karigan's eye flew open like she has just been jerked awake

"Get away from me," she screamed, "leave me alone, get away," her arms and legs immediately began to fly.

Jean rushed over to help Logan and the Professor hold her down. The Professor was trying to reach her with his mind, but her brain was somehow immune to his powers now that she was awake. Jean was trying her hardest to keep the girl from jumping off the table, while Logan was keeping her upper body at bay, he knew that holding down a young girl should have been simple, but she seemed to be almost over powering him.

"Get off of me, let me go, get away," she continued to scream.

"Karigan," Logan tried to reason with her, "Karigan you have to look at me kid, open your eyes, look at me damn it," she elbowed him in the ribs, "we're not trying to hurt you."

Karigan had her eyes squeezed shut almost like maybe when she opened them, everything would go back to normal. In her mind she was fighting off the people who had destroyed her life. As the tears began to leak from her eyes, and slowly her will began to fade, Logan was finally able to pin her to the table top. When her head touched the surface, she lost all control.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" with a final scream, Karigan threw up her arms pushing Logan back and three adamantium claws protruded from both of her hands.

Karigan jumped from the table and did her best to keep her eyes on everyone in the room. The Professor was trying to remain calm while keep his eyes on Karigan, Jean was behind the girl looking at the Professor, waiting for the signal to retaliate. Logan however was looking back and forth between Karigan's eyes, eyes that held pain that only he could understand, and the claws exactly like his own, coming from another human being.

Karigan was crying, she was alone, afraid, and the pain from her hands was enough to make her want to die, but she wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Get away from me, leave me alone."

Xavier remained quiet, knowing that Logan would have to do the talking to get them out of this situation.

"We're not gonna hurt ya kid. So just put the claws away so we can talk about this."

"YOU'RE LYING," she screamed.

"No," Logan interrupted, "look at my face kid, I know you know who I am."

Karigan looked at the man, he looked so much like… but he couldn't be, she shook her head as if to clear her mind. "You're lying to me, let me go, or I swear I'll stab you," she threatened.

"Karigan," he whispered "you know who I am. Look at me, let me help you."

Her arms drooped in defeat, she looked into the man's eyes. She had only seen a picture of him, but she knew, she knew he was really there, in front of her although she didn't know how.

"Dad?"

* * *

This is my first X-Men fic. I have a few ideas on how to take this story farther so if you want me to R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Dad? No it can't be you, who are you, what did you do to him?" She continued to yell bringing her hands back up, prepared to fight.

"I'm gonna show ya something, I'm gonna go into my pocket, so don't come charging me or anything," Logan reached into his back pocket quickly and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled something out and handed it to Karigan. "Remember when you sent me that?"

Karigan reached up and took the photo and backed up to the table again. She looked down at the picture and tears once again began to well up in her eyes, she was looking a picture of herself, her mother had taken it at her eighth grade graduation ceremony. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a black dress pulled over it.

"Remember how I wrote ya back after I got this and asked ya why wear a dress and pants at the same time, and you said that your mom had said that she didn't care what you wore with it as long as for once in your life you wore a dress. Do you remember that?" He looked at Karigan pleading with his eyes for her to remember, he'd never wanted to comfort someone so much in his life. He didn't know what had happened to his girl, but he did know that he'd make the bastard pay.

Karigan's hand that was holding the picture began to tremble, tears were flowing freely from her eyes once again, but this time not in anger.

"Daddy," this time as she said his name she slid down to the ground, finally so defeated that she could only sit and cry. Logan slowly approached her, and sank down to one knee so he was eye level to her. Karigan looked up at him and moved her hands a little, the claws were still there almost mocking her. "It hurts so bad."

He pulled her into his arms paying no mind to the adamantium, it's not like it could hurt him anyway.

"I know it does kid."

"I don't know how to make it stop, I don't know how to make them go away," she whispered into his shirt that was no covered with her tears.

"How'd you do it last time," she looked up at him curiously. Logan sighed, "well the last time they came out, what did ya do to make 'em go away?"

The look on Karigan's face would have been almost comical if the circumstances had been different.

"Well while we wait for ya to remember, tell me about the picture ya sent me. What was with the pants and the dress anyway? I never did get a straight answer out of ya." He didn't know what else to do, Logan's only hope was that distracting her from the foot of metal protruding from her hand would retract them.

She seemed to almost to nestle farther into the crook of his arm, relaxing a bit. "Well you know how mom is, she's a girl. He closet is full of dresses, skirts, and things with lace and flowers on them. She knew that if it were up to me there'd be nothing in my closet but blue jeans, sneakers, and random t-shirts. I was stuffing the random dresses that she would buy me in the back of my closet, and every time she would try to get me to wear one we'd get into this gib argument that normally ended with me storming off to my room."

She hasn't realized that the claws had once again slid back into her skin, so engrossed in her story about the eighth grade.

"So finally she said, 'I don't care what you say you're wearing a dress if it's the last thing you do.' So being the smart ass that I am," Karigan looked up at him, "she says I get that from you by the way." He snorted. "I decided alright, I'll wear your dress, so I put a tank top on under it, and jeans, my converse shoes, and I added a studded belt on top of it all as jewelry. By the time she actually saw me in all of that I was already on stage shaking hands with my principal and I was grounded for a week."

Karigan smiled a crooked smile and leaned off of Logan and instinctively reached up with her hand to wipe away the remnants of her tears and noticed her hands were back to normal.

"Hey, they're back to normal." She was looking down her hands as if they belonged to someone else, it was almost as if she were waiting for the claws to come back and attack her. She rubbed her fingers over where the claws and once been and shuttered a bit.

"Jean," the Professor said, startling both Karigan and Logan, they had both forgotten that anyone else was in the room. "Would you be so kind as to get the room ready that's next door to Logan's I'm sure Karigan would be more comfortable next to her father, then you can return to bed."

Karigan and Logan pulled themselves up from the floor as Jean silently left the infirmary. "Well," the Professor continued, "this has been the most exciting night that we've had in a while. I'm sure we could all use a bit of sleep."

Logan looked down at Karigan, he would love nothing more than to have some alone time to figure out what in the world had happened. He still had no idea how she had gotten here, sure she knew his address from the letters but how did she get from Washington State to New York, and where was her mother? How long had she known that she was a mutant, and who had put her though the same cruel torture that he had previously went through?

"Um…" Karigan said addressing the Professor for the first time. She shuffled a bit closer to Logan if at all possible. "Who are you?"

End of chapter two. Hope you liked it R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was two days before Karigan was able to sit down with Logan and the Professor and talk about what she has been through. When she and Logan walked through the door that led to the Professors office there were a few more faces present that Karigan didn't recognize. At this point Karigan was relatively sure that she could trust Professor Xavier and Jean, but there were three other people in the room that were complete strangers. Karigan took a step back and felt her hand begin to shake. She looked down at them and then back up to Logan who only stood about three or four inches taller than her. He looked down at her shaking hands knowingly.

He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the empty couch that sat pushed against one of the walls.

"Karigan," the Professor began, "I would like you to meet Scott Summers," he pointed to a man sitting next to Jean wearing sunglasses, "this is Ororo Monroe, " a woman with white hair nodded her head, "and this is Hank McCoy," a man who looked kind of like a giant blue gorilla looked up from his paper work and smiled. "Karigan," the Professor said drawing her eyes back towards him "these are a few members of my team; we are a group of mutants who do the best we can to provide a safe place for others and help mutant children learn how to incorporate themselves in the world. I've asked them here so that you would only have to tell your story once. We're going to do the best we can to help you."

Karigan sat on the couch next to Logan, her eyes were so glazed over that Logan wasn't sure if she'd heard anything the Professor had said to her. "I don't know where to start," she whispered to quietly Logan was sure that he was the only one who heard her. "Just start at the beginning kid," Logan egged her on.

Karigan took a deep breath and prepared to relive her real life nightmare. "Um… well… it was later in the evening and I was outside in the garden watering the plants, my mom always says it's best to water plants in the evening after the sun starts going down because that way the sun wont dry them out. I had just turned off the water when I heard my mom in the house, it sounded like she was struggling with someone so I ran in the house." Karigan stopped talking; the images of that day were beginning to run through her head and her eyes started to water.

"There were men everywhere. They all had on uniforms and these masks that covered their faces, they all had guns, they looked like they were going to battle or something. One of them had a knife pressed to my mom's throat. I remember that one of the men was saying something to me but I don't remember what it was. I just couldn't stop looking at my mom."

Karigan began to shake; Logan put his arm around her.

"My mom made sure that I grew up knowing how to take care of myself. We both took martial arts classes and worked out every day," Karigan looked up at Logan "I just got my brown belt." He gave her a small smile hoping to calm her down a bit. "I knew that she was going to try to fight them, I could see it in her eyes. I should have stopped her," the tears finally spilled over, "I …I… I should have ran… they… they would have chased me… but I couldn't… I couldn't leave… her." Karigan broke down into tears, she was crying into Logan's shirt finally letting lose the pain she had tried so hard to suppress.

"You don't have to go into the details kid," Logan said gruffly not exactly sure how to comfort his daughter "How did you make it out?"

Karigan looked up him with red watery eyes "I didn't," she whispered.

There hadn't been much movement in the room once Karigan began her story, but at that statement it almost seemed like everyone had stopped breathing.

"Karigan," the Professor spoke for the first time, "what do you mean you didn't make it out."

"My mom and I fought back, we managed to take a few of them down but because for some reason they weren't using their guns on us. I think I remember one of them saying that they wanted to take me alive. We fought hard but my mom was starting to get tired, she had some cuts and was bleeding from her head, I tried to get to her but the next thing I knew… they'd… they'd… shot her."

Karigan took a deep breath. The sooner she was done telling this story the sooner she could go back to her bed and sleep. It was just so hard.

"I guess I went kind of crazy then, I managed to take down a few more men before the guys who shot my mom turned and shot at me a few times. I guess they knew about my mutation because he just shot me in the legs at first, but when I kept coming he shot me in the stomach. That's when I blacked out."

"I woke up later in a lad in some kind of water filled tube with…with these…"

"With the claws," Logan asked?

"It was a few more weeks before I escaped. I managed to convince them that I would play for their team, so I started training sessions and started to learn how to fight with these stupid claws. They said that it would be easier if I didn't fight them and joined their team. For a while it seemed like the only choice. I had no idea where I was. They blindfolded me whenever they took me through the base, so I didn't even know where the exits if I wanted to try to escape; but I couldn't get the image of my mom out of my head. These were the people who'd killed her. I did what they asked, let them train me and run tests on me, but while they were patting themselves on the back for a job well done, I was planning my escape.

"They take us to different locations so we can train on different terrain, mostly the woods or swamps. I knew it was risky I'm not even sure how I pulled it off. We were in the swamps this time, so I knew that the amount of water alone would make it hard for them to track me. We were running a drill, and I was told that I had to disable my attackers as they came at me. I had made sure that when they were testing my strength in the labs that I never let on to how strong I really was, so whenever I ran into someone in the swamp they were surprised by how fast I was. I'm not even sure if most of them knew what was happening."

Karigan looked up at Logan with fresh tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to kill them, but every time one of them popped out of a tree all I could see was my mom, she never did anything to anyone. Why did they have to kill her?"

"It's alright kid," Logan responded, "they'll get what's comin' to 'em. I'll make sure of that."

Karigan nodded her head, "I'm not sure how many of them I took down, but I grabbed one of their radios along the way, so I could hopefully figure out where they all were or if I was really lucky a way out. After a while when people I'd killed stopped checking in via radio they figured out that I was making a run for it, I'm not really sure what happened after that. I could hear them coming after me… I ran as fast as I could, but I was in the swamp… I reached a cliff, and I didn't know what to do… I jumped."

Logan patted her on the back, his only way of saying a job well done.

"Karigan how exactly did you find us," Professor Xavier asked?

"I knew where Logan was because of the return address on his letters. Some hikers found me and I pretended that I had amnesia. I found out from them that I was already in New York and not too far from the institute. A few days after they found me I took off with a map and found you. Getting through your security was a bit touch and go, but I guess all that training paid off."

The room was silent for a while, everyone in their own thoughts.

"Well…" Scott started, "finding these people is going to take some time, they're nothing are nothing if not secretive."

"Professor I think that Karigan is going to need some more time to recuperate before we start going through her brain looking for these people," Ororo said, "We should hold off for a few days, I'm sure Karigan would like to meet the others."

"Other what?"

"Other students, this is a home for mutants who need help controlling their powers, or have nowhere else to go," the Professor explained.

"Do I have to," Karigan looked up to Logan?

"Why not, you're a good kid. I'm sure you'll get along fine."

Karigan missed the look that passed between Logan and the Professor as she was led by Logan and Ororo out of the room. They walked down the hall followed closely by Scott and Jean to a living room by the front door. With her enhanced hearing Karigan could tell that there were multiple conversations going on, none of which made much sense.

When they turned the corner and finally faced the group of young mutants the conversation slowly dwindled.

"Everyone," Ororo began, "I would like you to meet Karigan, she's Logan's… uh," Ororo looked to Logan clearly asking permission if he could tell them that she was his daughter.

"She's my daughter."

Jaws literally fell to the ground, and I was pretty sure the blue guys eyes would pop out of his head.

"Nice job dad, this should be very interesting," Karigan rolled her eyes.


End file.
